On the run
by ScarecrowsAreAwesomeNinja
Summary: Kid Kakashi and Anko, with Asuka have finally escaped Orochimaru's lab experiments. When they've run too far away what will they find waiting for them beyond the forest? I suck at writing summaries so just read it. It's good!
1. The Escape

Kakashi, Anko, and Asuka were all on the run after finally escaping Orochimaru's lab facility. It was a few weeks after Orochimaru's betrayal of Konoha, so nobody expected him to act so soon. It turns out that he had been prepared to run away from Konoha seeing as how big his facility is.

"Keep up you two" said Asuka to her two tired companions, after all there is only so much a twelve year old can take.

"Asuka-nii chan, were are we anyways this looks nothing like the five great nations" said Kakashi.

"And we've been at it for hours now, can't we take a break already" said a whining Anko.

"No, unless you're excited to go back to that snake's experiments we can't stop Anko" said Asuka "and Kakashi you're right the tree's here are a lot shorter and less vast" said Asuka thoughtfully.

Then Asuka stopped running, sensing something was wrong Kakashi and Anko got in a battle stance. "Damn" said Asuka when she sensed the approaching chakra signatures, they were weak and near non-existent, but they had them surrounded in numbers. _"At this rate we'll never get out of here and even worse the kids don't really look that ready for a fight in their shape"_ thought Asuka.

"Alright you two listen up" said Asuka, which got her other two companions attention.

"Kakashi" Asuka said as she turned to the silver haired boy, and took of her dog-tag Kakashi understood the action all the same "No I'm, not leaving you behind" Kakashi said frantically.

"It's too dangerous" Asuka said.

"I don't care, I'll never abandon my comrades again" said Kakashi.

Asuka was Sakumo Hatake's last surviving student. Ever since he could remember she was there in either good or bad, and now she was going to sacrifice herself for them to get away. That was just too much of a load on the little boy's shoulders.

"Listen from what I'm sensing of the people heading here is that, they're either half decent in hiding they're chakra signature or that they're another one of Orochimaru's experiments. In either case none of us are ready for an all-out fight at the moment, so our best strategy is a distraction. At least then you two will come out of this alive" said Asuka.

Kakashi was on the verge of tears, even after burying his emotions for so long. Asuka always had a spot in his life. Anko looked on the verge of tears too; she'd known Asuka back in the village too, though not as long as Kakashi had ,she still was like a big sister to her.

"I'm gonna need you to stay strong and protect Anko here alright" said Asuka as she put the too big dog-tag around Kakashi's slender neck.

"I won't let anything harm her" said Kakashi as he clutched at the dog-tag tightly.

"And Anko hold onto this until I come back to you guys alright" said Asuka as she threw her a tracer that looked like a fancy wrist-band.

"Hai Asuka-nii chan" said Anko also on the verge of tears.

"Now get going" said Asuka as she took out her infamous red katana, that she grabbed along with kid's stuff when they were escaping.

"Hai" said the two in chorus and jumped away.

* * *

It was at the early dawn when Kakashi and Anko did stop for a rest. Anko was fast asleep by the base of a tree while Kakashi was still wide awake thinking over what Asuka said. It was then that he spotted just beyond the trees by a bit was a giant green lady holding a book in one hand and a torch in the other. That's when Kakashi saw a giant hovering ship in the sky that was just landing to collect some people from the shore.

Kakashi quickly nudged Anko awake, who was not too pleased about having her sleep taken away from her "what is it Kakashi" said Anko still at the edges of sleep. He didn't answer and just pointed in the direction to her right. Confused over his reaction she turned to find a giant ship with people already hoping in it. The weird thing was that they all had the same outfit, meaning this can only be a military ship.

She gave Kakashi a mischievous smile which he returned with rolling his eyes at her.

"No, Anko we are not going in that thing" said Kakashi.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, plus it's a military ship right so if anybody tries to attack us there, these guys will be able to fight back" said Anko all too excited at the prospect of being in a ship.

"Well you've got a point, but that will also mean that their security will probably be higher too" said Kakashi thinking it over.

"Come on 'Kashi, it'll be good practice for our stealth and we don't really have a place to stay anyways" said Anko using Kakashi's nickname.

"Fine, but you'll have to stop calling me that" said Kakashi already too tired to continue arguing.

"Let's go" said Anko as she started making her way to the Helicarier (A.N: for those of you who already figured it out congratulations and for those of you who didn't I just stopped feeling like calling it the flying ship).

Kakashi and Anko made it in through one of the AC shafts they found and started to make their way deeper into the Helicarier's maze of shafts. Once they found the main shaft, which was big enough for the two of them to sleep in, they slowly dozed off.

**A.N. I hope you liked the first chapter, this is my first story and I'm making it a Crossover. Also a lot of you might be thinking why I didn't give a description of how they looked like, but that's kind of the point I want to see what you think Asuka will look like. Only one thing though her hair is tied in a Hannah Inuzuka style. That's all you get, please review and tell me if I should continue this story. And please people go easy on me first timer remember. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	2. Clash

**Hey guys the only reason I am updating so soon is because I am sick and when I go back to school I probably won't have the time to upload as much. So don't expect me to upload everyday it's kind of temporary. And it's kind of hard to adjust to all these rules in fan fiction.**

**I don't own the characters except for Asuka.**

It was the third day for them in the Helicarier, and nobody has noticed them yet. By now Anko and Kakashi know its interior inside out, and have become very proficient in crawling through the shafts withought being noticed. They were even managing to sneak up some food when the camera's where turned to their blind spot. It was fairly uneventful until Anko spoke the four words that would lead to the inevitable.

"I need to go" said Anko.

"What Anko we're supposed to be hiding"

"I know I know but I can't hold it in any longer"

"Well can't you go in a bottle or something?"

"Unlike you I'm a girl so it's not as easy to me"

"Fine I'm doing this only once, so you better make it worth it deal"

"Deal"

As they climbed through the shafts to the girls bathroom Kakashi pried one of the ceilings blocks and when he saw that nobody was in there he dropped down to land in a non-occupied bathroom cell. Anko quickly jumped down into the cell beside him, while Kakashi looked-out for anyone who's coming.

"All done Kakashi, ooohh there's a place to wash your hands in the same cell cool"

"Are you done admiring the bathroom, cause we really have to get back in the shafts now"

"Relax we haven't been out for ages"

That's when Kakashi pulled her back into the shaft and closed the ceiling. When she looked at him he held one finger to his mouth, and pointed for her to look through the small gap in the ceiling. When she looked through she found that two ladies had just entered the bathroom. She scratched the back of her head embarrassed and Kakashi just held up his hands in the universal sign of its-okay.

* * *

On the Helicarier the totally oblivious Nick Fury was rounding up his troops for what seemed like another martial arts training session. From the last attack almost all his troops depended mainly on the weapons, and none even knew how to hold their own, so now he wasn't taking any chances. Though he was oblivious to two curious ninja's to be watching that training from the ceiling shaft.

"Alright listen up" said Agent Maria Hill

"Today we are holding this training session in hopes of raising our percentage of survivors, so your gonna have to take this very seriously am I clear"

"Yes Ma'am" said the other troops.

"This sounds interesting" said Kakashi from his spot

"This sounds fun" said Anko

"Alright now me and Agent Phil here are gonna demonstrate, so pay attention" she said as Agent Phil came to the center.

"Begin"

Phil rushed at her and punched only for her to sidestep it take his arm behind his back and quickly pin him to the floor. "Alright, now who can tell me what was Agent Phil's first mistake?"

When nobody answered after ten seconds she sighed dramatically and said "He rushed into the fight withought a plan. Rule #1 wait for your enemy to make their move and then attack"

"Wow their really hopeless if they couldn't figure that out" said Kakashi staring down in disbelief "even an academy student could've answered that".

"Aw man and here I thought it was gonna be a fun fight" said Anko whining.

"Well anyways since most of them are here, maybe we can go find ourselves something to eat" said Kakashi trying to get Anko to cheer up again.

"Alright now you're talking come on maybe we can find some dango"

Kakashi smiled at Anko's enthusiasm and followed her to the kitchen. It was when they made it in there that things went bad. "Security alert all hands on deck I repeat all hands report to the Helicarier's front deck immediately we are under attack".

"Do you think they found out about us" said Anko sandwich still in hand.

"Something tells me this is a totally different matter"

"Oh how do you know?" said Anko sardonically

It was then an explosion happened near the shaft they were eating in, Anko looked at Kakashi and he gave her a smile and said "That pretty much tells me that the whole ship is being attacked not us."

"Well we better get out of here then, if this place is under attack then I'm not waiting in it till it falls" said Anko finishing her sandwich.

They started crawling to the nearest exit to find that it was already blown up. A fuse exploded to their right causing them to fall through the hole in the wall. While they were falling sharp shards of metal in the whole had cut deeply into Anko's right side and Kakashi got a pretty nasty gash on his forehead. Kakashi quickly air dived to Anko and pulled her to him. They crashed into the water near the shore, Kakashi carried Anko away from the sea shore and to a building that looked half damaged. He layed her down with her back supported to the wall, and started inspecting the wound. The cut looked bad, but thankfully it didn't hit any vital points and wasn't deep enough for it to pierce an organ. However it was still bleeding freely.

"Alright Anko your wound is still bleeding, so I'm gonna apply pressure to it and staunch out the bleeding using chakra alright" said Kakashi to a barely conscious Anko. When she nodded weakly he quickly took out gauze of bandages from his first aid kit and applied pressure, whilst applying his chakra to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't know you knew medical ninjutsu" said Anko weakly.

Kakashi smiled up at her seeing that she can still talk. "I can only do first aid though" said Kakashi still too focused, once he stopped the bleeding he looked up to her face only to see her pale and asleep. He started to panic since she looked so pale and her breaths we're coming in ragged.

"Anko? Anko, ANKO come on wake up Anko" he started to shout while trying to shake her awake. Unfortunately that's when the Avengers had finished saving the Helicarier from an escaped group of super villains, and have already seen them falling from the Helicarier.

* * *

The scene that greeted them was of a boy that looked no older than twelve with a bleeding forehead, trying to wake up a girl that looked unconscious and had a pretty bad cut in her side. What really made them look weird though was that they had purple and grey hair. The boy was dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with tan shorts (A.N. look at my profile pic it's the same outfit he's in there) and a forehead protector with a weird symbol on it. The girl had a purple tank top with tanned shorts too and the same headband. Unfortunately what's stopping them from immediately taking them to the hospital was that they saw them falling from the Helicarier.

"Hey kid, hand over that girl and come quietly with us, we have some questions we need you to answer" said Ironman seriously. _If these kids helped in the escape, then they might as well have some information we could use to now who planned the invasion. Luckily though none of those who escaped have enough money to hire descent fighters_, thought Ironman.

Kakashi stood up and pulled out a pipe from the buildings wall, and stood in front of Anko's unconscious body, balancing the pipe between his back and his forearm in a defensive stance. "We're not going anywhere, and I'm not about to hand over my teammate to you anyways" said Kakashi crouching down and getting ready.

"Look kid we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, or trust me if I we're you I'd go with easy way" said Ironman and the Hulk came to the front and cracked his knuckles to get the message better. Unfortunately their plan of intimidating the kid enough to get him to surrender was short lived when the boy said "sounds to me you like it the hard way ,so let's see what you've got" said Kakashi before jumping in the air high above hulk and slamming his pipe multiple times at every vital point he knew. When he was done he hopped back down and off Hulk who came tumbling down unconscious." It seems the bigger they get the harder they fall huh" said Kakashi smirking.

He then abandoned his makeshift rod in favor of increasing his speed. He then jumped up again and seemingly disappeared to them; he reappeared seconds later behind Ironman and kicked his head with a round house kick, which sent him crashing to the floor. Panther came at him with a punch which he blocked and then crouched down and kicked in hope of getting the advantage. Panther jumped over it and sidestepped and oncoming punch though what he didn't expect was for the boy to use his hands as leverage, Kakashi handstand and kicked Panther away too. He saw arrows thrown at him he dodged them then grabbed an arrow spun around and hurled it back to its thrower, to his surprise it was a net arrow. That's when the thunderer took his chance and stroke, he hit Kakashi with a lightning bolt so huge that the other avengers had too block they're eyes.

"Well don't you think that was a bit too far Thor, you might have actually killed the boy" said Cpt. America concerned for the boy.

"Not at all, I think I might have to do it again actually" said Thor at Cpt.'s confused look he pointed his hammer at the direction of the boy. To his surprise he found that the boy was actually still struggling to his feet to fight, as he stood up shakily his breathing was ragged, and the gash on his forehead is bleeding harder and he was burned up everywhere. "Why do you keep fighting, you cannot escape us anyways so why keep going" said Cap. The boy's bangs covered his eyes as he spoke "it's because…" He then looked up at him eyes burning with determination even though looking tired he said "it's because I promised to protect her and I never abandon a comrade that's why" shouted Kakashi as he ran at them preparing to punch. Kakashi's movements were slower, so when he punched Cap just side stepped and hit him between his neck and his shoulder. As Kakashi's body started falling to the ground unconscious he felt someone stop his fall "the last thing he heard before he fell into unconsciousness was "I'm sorry but I'm not about to let you hurt mine either" and then he blacked out.

* * *

"Well good job team that wasn't too bad" said Ironman as he came over to Captain America who was now carrying the boy.

"HULK SMASH PUNY BOY" said Hulk who had just woken up, only to be stopped by Thor's outstretched arm. "It would be futile to have captured him only to _smash_ him Hulk" said Antman trying to play mediator. "Yeah calmed down big guy it's just a kid" said Hawkeye while smiling jokingly.

"Well said kid took almost all of us out, so let's head back already Hawkeye you get the girl alright" said Ironman taking over the situation.

Hawkeye got Anko who was by now feverish and breathing in ragged breaths; he started panicking and shouted over to Antman. When he came to him he said "She probably lost too much blood we need to get her some immediate medical attention" said Antman. "Same thing for the boy he doesn't look too good either" when Hank looked over he found that the boy looked as bad as the girl and his blood was still dripping from his forehead. "Looks like they both had a pretty rough landing. We need to get going fast Ironman you and Thor carry them back to the mansion, you're the fastest so you'll get their first."

"Alright, good point Hank" said Ironman as he took the girl, Thor took the boy and they both took off at full speed. Ironman saw Thor frowning down at the boy, but it wasn't out of hate it was out of concern. "What's on your mind Thor?" said Ironman to his frowning companions.

"It's just that the boy is so light and frail, you wouldn't expect him to be this dangerous, and doesn't it strike you odd that they both have the same symbol on their forehead protectors" said Thor to his Ironed companion. "Yeah I know, but we're just gonna have to wait until they wake up to question them" said Ironman.

**A.N. OMG….O.o…I'm so evil just when things looked good for them. Anyways I really hope that you guys would start reviewing already because I'm starting to feel like I'm writing to nobody. Also tomorrow I'm going back to school so chances are I won't be updating soon TT_TT…Until then**

**Ja ne**


	3. Interrogation

**A.N. Hey guys I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here's another chapter. I'm not sick anymore so I'm gonna be going back to school now, which means I'll probably won't be able to update as fast as I was updating so far. And PEOPL OUT THERE PLZ START REVIEWING.  
**

Awareness slowly reached Kakashi as he tried to open up his eyes, but all that he managed was to cause them to twitch lightly. His eye lids felt like they gained a thousand pounds and his body felt sore calling to him to just sleep, but Kakashi as stubborn as ever didn't allow it and opened them up. Kakashi's vision blurred slightly and he found himself staring up at a metal ceiling. Starting to sit up Kakashi's head throbbed over the change in position; Kakashi reached up to touch his head and for the first time noticed the chains on each of his wrist. Kakashi looked at the chains and found that they were actually long enough to allow him to reach the half of the room. Kakashi smirked at this _they're still underestimating me guess I'll just stick to taijutsu for the time being._ Kakashi then saw a bed across the room, and realization hit him.

"Anko" he said and ran across the room only to be stopped in the middle by his chains. He started pulling at them with all his might until his fingers started to feel a warm liquid coming out. He had cut open his palm trying to get to her, he then started calling her name to wake up.

Anko woke up to the sound of someone calling her name, _that voice; I know I've heard it before. Kakashi! _She woke-up with a start to find Kakashi releasing a sigh of relief. "You had me scared there for a moment, are you alright?" said Kakashi, hands still outstretched behind him from the chains.

"What happened?" she asked "and where are we anyways"

He was about to answer when a strange voice answered from behind them, "You are currently under the custody of The Avengers" and when they turned around they found Captain America stepping inside the cell. "I'm going to need you to answer some of our questions, so it'll be as hard as your cooperation with us" said Cap with a serious face. Anko moved to stand beside Kakashi, and said "who are you people and what do you want from us".

"I guess you didn't get me straight, I'm the one who asks the questions here" said Cap.

"And why would we want to answer your questions, you are the people who attacked us," said Kakashi stepping in front of Anko.

"I already told you we don't want to hurt you this'll only be easier by your cooperation" said Cap.

"Now, who are you? What are your names?" said Cap.

"Well it's common courtesy to introduce yourself and then ask others" said Kakashi shaking his finger as if at a naughty child. "Try again" said Anko smiling with Kakashi.

Cap gaped openly and then choked up a bit not believing the two kids absurdity.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue" said Kakashi still smiling

"Hey if you're going to question us then at least have some manners" said Anko.

"Fair enough" said Cap resignedly "My name is Captain America, and I'm one of the Avengers"

"Oh, then I'm Captain Rice cakes and she's Captain Dango" said Kakashi sarcastically.

"I'm not about to give you my full name, not until you show us that you guys are actually innocent" said Cap.

"Now let's try this again" said Cap as he sat on the floor cross-legged "what's your name, and I want to know your actual names".

"Kakashi I think we could trust this guy" whispered Anko to Kakashi.

"How do you know?"

"Look he's dressed in tights and when did you ever see Orochimaru dress his experiments with something like that" said Anko pointing at the now sitting Captain America.

"Good point, and from our experience back there the interrogators would have probably punched us twice already for our comments" said Kakashi thoughtfully.

"'Alright Anko, but I'll decide how much information we divulge to him deal?"

"Deal"

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and this here is Kakashi Hatake" said Anko as they both bowed

"Nice to meet you" said Cap smiling at them.

"Well sit down we're gonna be here for a while, so you might as well make yourself comfortable."

At that they both held up their wrist to show their chains. "Well as comfortable as you can get in here" said Cap. They both quickly sat on the floor, "well so much for hospitality" said Kakashi sarcastically. "If you answer my questions quickly enough, I might be able to convince them to drop the chains, but only if you cooperate" said Cap quickly noticing the hope in both the kids eyes.

"Alright, but if you ask any personal questions your gonna have to answer it too deal?"

"Deal"

"Shake on it" said Anko and Kakashi both reaching out a hand "umm...sure" he said. Cap awkwardly took both hands and shook on them, and both kids start laughing in delight and soon Cap joined in the laughing too.

* * *

"Hey Hank I heard you needed me here for something" said Tony as he entered a very messy lab.

"Tony, great you came in just in time. Take a look at this" said Hank as he showed him a weird black marking on the back of the girl's neck (Anko). "I found this at both the kids necks".

"What is it? Is it some sort of tattoo for a new band I didn't know about?" said Tony trying to lighten the mood.

"Stark this is serious, look at the energy scale of that thing", said Hank placing a chart on the screen.

"Whoa" said Tony.

"I know right, amazing isn't it and you know what's even better. All of that energy isn't even the kids' energy; it looks more like the energy you'd find in the trees and such"

"but then how.." said Tony but got cut short in the middle of his sentence.

"I don't know how they got it Stark, I don't even understand this thing completely either"

"Well then I guess it's about time we paid our youngest prisoners a visit" said Tony starting to make his way to the door. "Hey Tony you might find Cap down there too, he went down a while ago" said Hank turning back to his work.

* * *

As Tony started walking to the cells he heard the sound of laughter, but not any laughter it was Cap's laughter. He started into a jog to the cell only to hear the silver haired boy say.

"Yeah, and Phil's even got something like a little karaoke player too, but it's got stickers of you all over it" said Kakashi "Stalker alert, I'd be more careful around him if I were you" said Anko to an amused Cap, who was still chuckling a little and he said "now that's not a nice way to treat your elders is it" said Cap smiling at them.

"Sorry Captain-san" they both said in unison and looked down on the floor in shame. Cap quickly reached over and ruffled both their hair, "hey it's alright I've actually seen him humming the words, and dancing slightly when he thought the hallway was empty."

"Oh yeah he has some hip work" and they all busted in laughter all over again.

"Ehm, ehm" said Tony as he finally reached the cell, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your play time Cap, but I've come down here for serious business" said Tony.

Cap quickly turned around and stood up "There is no need for that now; they've already answered all the questions I asked them" said Cap.

"Hey old man in the red shirt, who are you anyways?" said Kakashi

"Old man?" said Cap "Red shirt?" said Tony

"Well you didn't tell us your name and you don't look like any of those people who fought us. Captain-san here I actually saw, because he's the one who caught me" said Kakashi as he pointed at Cap. "So who are you?" said Anko both turning to Tony now.

"Can't I ask the same of you?" said Tony

"Right, sorry I'm Kakashi and this is Anko" they both bowed to him "Nice to meet you"

"Well ummmm…..I'm Tony Stark, I was actually the man in the iron armor" said Tony amused by their manners.

"Oh you're the red robot Cap was talking about, by the way nice idea, but won't that get you to rely on your suit more often. I mean what will you do if you're out of it like now and there's an attack?" said Kakashi.

"Smart kid, well I usually run to the closest suit and then go help against the attack"

"but then what if you can't make it there because the attack is there" said Kakashi, Anko bashed him on the head "OW, what did I do?" said Kakashi rubbing his sore head.

"Stop pressuring the man, so much"

"I wasn't pressuring him"

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Were not"

"Were too"

"Alright enough you two" said Cap as he put a hand on top of both their heads "play nice, don't want you to give Tony here a bad impression do you?" said Cap looking up to his friend as did the two kids.

Tony started to laugh "you two are some duo" said Tony as he crouched in front of these kids. "Well what I actually came here for, is that mark on your necks" at this both kids looked at each other apprehensively and looked down to the floor.

"Does it have anything to do with the attack on the Helicarier?" he continued asking.

They both reached to clutch their necks where the mark is and said "we didn't know what happened to the Helicarier either" said Kakashi. "Yeah, we were actually just having lunch when an explosion happened beside us and we fell through the hole it made" said Anko, finally remembering that much.

"What were you.." said Tony, but got cutoff by Cap saying

"They were hiding in the Helicarier's shafts, and they were hiding there because they felt it was safe and didn't have any other place to go"

"It also looked sooo cool too" said Anko

"Yeah, it was kind of all her idea" said Kakashi pointing at her.

"KAKASHI" she said as she was about to bash him really hard on the head.

"AH" he quickly hid his head with his hands, but then when the feeling of pain never came he looked up to see Captain America standing in front of him "now Anko stop hitting Kakashi so much on his head, you might reopen his wound. That's when Anko finally saw the bandages wrapped around Kakashi's head.

"I kind of feel dizzy" said Kakashi as his vision blurred and a moment of vertigo overcame him, and then the floor started rising to meet him only to feel Cap's arm stop him from continuing his descend. Kakashi had then blacked out completely.

"It seems she might have actually opened it up" said Tony as he approached the kid now lying in Cap's protective arms. He reached over and carefully unwrapped the bandages, the layers of bandages that he unwrapped at the end were already soaking through with blood. "Damn it, Jarvis" said Tony seemingly to the air.

Out of nowhere a screen came down "yes sir" it said, and Anko couldn't hold back yelp of surprise that came out of her. Tony didn't pay her no heed and continued telling the screen or Jarvis about Kakashi's condition. When she looked back at her comrade she couldn't help but feel ashamed. She just got his injury reopened over a small argument; _it's all my fault_ she thought.

Captain then came over and placed a hand on her shoulder and said "don't go blaming yourself".

"How did you..."

"I can see it all over your face, besides Kakashi wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. Now come on". He said helping her up and unlocking her chains, so that she can follow him to Kakashi's bed. He looked so small and vulnerable in that big bed, she was of course older than him by a month or so.

"Jarvis is gonna take care of him just stand back" said Tony.

She then saw many mechanical arms approach him and couldn't help trying to stop them, but Cap quickly caught her by the arm. Those metal arms, that feeling it was all too similar to Orochimaru's experiment's for her comfort. Cap quickly saw her discomfort and told her "maybe that's enough questioning for today, go sleep Anko, I promise you nothing wrong will happen to Kakashi, it's just resealing his wound alright" said Cap taking her over to the other side of the room.

"Hey, umm…since you unlocked my chains do you think you can do the same to Kakashi's chains" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm not even sure if I should keep you're chains off, I mean you looked like you were gonna break all of Jarvis's arms and I have to have the permission from the whole team alright Anko; but hang in there alright I promise I'll try, deal?" he asked reaching out one of his hands.

"Deal" said Anko shaking on it.

* * *

On their way over back to the Avenger's mansion Tony smacked himself in the forehead and said "aw man, I totally forget to ask them about who gave them the mark," said Tony now looking down. "Yeah, that happened to me once or twice in the middle of the conversation, I forgot how fun it was to talk with kids. They kept on changing the conversation, and you would totally forget what you're talking about with all their squabbling".

"Yeah, it does actually kind of feel nice to talk to kids again" said Tony now cheering up.

"I think Wasp would like them, she always was good with kids" said Cap thoughtfully.

"Well, we might as well clue the others on this development."

"I also wanted to talk you about the kids being released from the chains"

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, and Cap quickly said "Well it's because I kind of promised the kids that I would try to get them out of the chains if they cooperate."

"Well, they're both asleep at the moment so I guess they won't notice until later" Tony said "but I promise you we'll try alright, we're just gonna need to convince the rest of the crew, and that's gonna be some task" he said as he started rubbing the back of his head too tired at the prospect of explaining this to them.

"I'll help you explain to them, if it makes you feel any better" said Cap seeing his friend's tired visage. "Let's just go sleep it's about 12:00 at the moment, they'll probably won't appreciate it from us to be taking from their sleeping time, you know how Hulk is with his naps" said Cap as he started making his way to his room.

"See you in the morning" he said and waved at him before he went in and fell asleep.

**A.N. Hey guys, I hope this was long enough for you. I just want to tell you guys that don't expect me to update everyday, and after I say this I probably update it in the same night. Anyways since no one has reviewed yet. I'm gonna decide how Asuka looks like, if any of you have any ideas plz JUST REVIEW OR COMMENT OR SOMETHING DON'T GIVE ME THE SILENT TREATMENT! *cries anime tears*. Until then.  
**

**Ja ne  
**


	4. Meeting the Team

**YO! I'm sorry this story seems to be having more humor than adventure, but I'm working on it. Also plz plz plz start reviewing I really need some opinions. TT_TT.**

**Anyways I don't own Naruto or any of the cast members**

"I'm bored" said Anko as she flopped down on the floor. Tony didn't take off their chains but he did extend them, so now they can go around the room withought any trouble.

"I know, this is the third time you say it Anko" said Kakashi.

"Well I keep on saying it, because you're not doing anything to lessen it"

"Hey wait how long are these chains?" asked Kakashi

"I don't know, try walking to the end of the room and let's see" said Anko

As they each went to the other end of the cell, since the chains where put on opposite sides. They found that it was tall enough, that even then they still have some excess chains.

"Alright Anko, I think I've got an idea, since these chains are so long let's jump over them and tangle them up"

"Alright, hey how about we put the chains at one of the beds knobs, and then it'll be pulled tight and more fun"

They started playing, "try to keep up" said Kakashi to Anko.

"You're on"

They quickly ran out of chains to wrap, and started untangling them. "Mah, you might have speed but you've got no style" said Kakashi, and then he did a handstand and angled himself to land at the other side of the chain. "You're on" she then jumped over it front flipped in the air and landed on the other side. They quickly started dancing sliding over and under it, and eventually they started to dance the same moves in unison and started to sing the song they're dancing to.

**A.N. alright K is for Kakashi and A is for Anko.**

"Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard" A

"When we do, we do it right getting sizzard" K

"Sipping sizzard am I am I right like a three-six" A

"Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6" K, at this Kakashi jumped over a metal railing in the ceiling, and the dancing continued in the air.

* * *

"Come on you guys give them a chance" said Tony to his team.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you Stark, they might be spies, we don't know if we can trust them" said Hawkeye

"Hawkeye speaks the truth Tony, from the way that boy fought we cannot be sure they can be trusted" said Panther

"Hey, come on you guys their just kids, Wasp your with me on this aren't you" said Tony looking to Wasp for help.

"Well, Tony is our leader right" said Wasp

"I hate kids" said Hulk not having the best first impression with the boy.

"Alright this has been going on for too long, show us these kids you speak of Tony" said Thor

"Alright, just don't go barraging them with questions. I've been talking to them for a while and the kids are actually nice so no need to go all Alpha on this" said Cap starting to walk first to the cells.

* * *

"I think this wasn't the best idea to go with" said Kakashi who was now dangling upside down with hands behind his back and the chains where wrapped around his waist so their wasn't, so much strain on his hands.

"You think" said Anko who was dangling from the chains being wrapped around her waist and dangling in the middle.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Kakashi smiling

"Yeah, cause I beat you"

"did not"

"did too"

"did not"

"did too"

* * *

The sound of the two's argument was the sound that filled the hallway, and Cap couldn't help but smile a little at that sound. "Hey you two knock it off" said Cap shouting to them from the hall.

"She started it"

"did not"

"did too"

As they made it over to the cell, they were met with the strange sight of too kids dangling from the ceiling by their chains and still arguing in midair. "What did you two do to yourselves?" said Cap abashed at the sight.

At that both kids looked over to him and smiled sheepishly, "Oh that, well you see we were both playing with the chains to pass the time" said Anko.

"But then we kind of tweaked the game a little, and now were stuck the way we are" said Kakashi.

"And I won"

"did not"

"did too"

"So that's what you were arguing about?" said Cap smiling at them. "Anyways Kakashi, Anko knock it off I brought the team over and you have to have a good impression alright" said Tony.

"Hi there" said Wasp being the first one to talk, "Hi" said Kakashi smiling "nice to meet you" said Anko. "We would have waved, but I'm sorry we're kind of tied up at the moment" said Kakashi, and Anko kicked him in the gut "GAHH…what was that for" asked Kakashi.

"Manners" said Anko

At that Cap and Tony unlocked the chains; they both fell unceremoniously on the floor. "Thanks for the heads up Captain-san" said Kakashi as he rubbed a sore bump on the back of his head.

"Alright now meet the rest of the team this is Hank or Antman, you already met Wasp this is Black Panther, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, and you already met me and Cap here," said Tony pointing to each one in turn. "Alright guys do you want to introduce yourselves now" said Cap from beside them.

"Sure, My name is Anko Mitarashi, and the white head here's name is Kakashi Hatake" said Anko jokingly.

"Like you should talk porcupine hair" retorted Kakashi, "whoa, play nice both of you" said Cap as he put a hand on both kids heads "you already argued too many times today, so enough already" said Cap talking sternly, and turning the kids attention to him. "Sorry, Captain-san" they both said in unison. He ruffled their hair and told them "We're all here, because we were deciding whether you guys should stay in a cell anymore."

"oooohhhh, so are we gonna get to explore the Avengers Mansion now are we, are we, oh come on pleaseeee" said Anko jumping up and down from excitement.

"Here she goes again" said Kakashi and he ducked just in time to avoid a punch "too slow" he said.

"Oh yeah, you want to go" asked Anko

"Bring it on" said Kakashi, as they started charging at each other Cap and Tony each held one to stop the cat fight. "Well you two stop fighting" said Tony.

"Sorry" they both said as they were put down. "So, what do you guys think of us anyways" said Kakashi as he turned to the other Avengers.

"Well you two seem like nice kids" said Wasp coming forward, "thanks, Wasp-san".

"You can drop the honorific just call us by our names from now on alright"

"Alright, hey wait one sec, how come you look a lot bigger than the last time I saw you" asked Kakashi. "Oh that's simple" she shrinked to her small size, which elicited a yelp of surprise from the other two.

"I can change my size just like Hank there, he's actually the one who made the device that makes me turn small or shrink" she said as she turned back to her regular size.

"Sugoi" said Kakashi letting slip a Japanese word.

"Alright now that you guys met them, do you still want them locked up in a cell?" asked Tony, as he placed a hand on top of both the kids' heads. The kids turned to look at them, and Wasp said "Well I can't speak for the rest, but they don't seem dangerous."

"What did you guys think we were to be locked up in a cell?" asked Kakashi curious.

"Spies" said Hawkeye bluntly, at that Anko and Kakashi burst out laughing. "You mean like the people on the Helicarier, is that what you call a spy. Oh god no, no way I'd do anything to stay out of those tights they call uniform" said Anko.

"Watch it" said Kakashi

"Why, what did I say?" asked Anko

"Half of the people that you are talking to are actually in what did you call it, oh yeah tights-they-call-uniform" finished Kakashi with an impersonation of Anko's voice. At that the team burst out laughing, and Anko couldn't help laughing too.

"Well then you too, since you're gonna be staying with us for a while, how about a tour of the Avenger's Mansion" said Tony already at the exit.

"ALRIGHT, race you to the exit, first one there gets the other's half of the meal" said Anko dashing off.

"Hey Anko, that's no fair you had a head start" said Kakashi also running to try to keep up.

The team laughed at the two kids antics, and started walking at a more leisure pace. "You know" said Wasp striking up a conversation, "I think having them around the Mansion won't be so bad after all."

* * *

"Ha ha, you have to give me all your half of the meal today" said Anko cheerfully.

"I didn't agree to anything, you just placed the rules and I actually followed you for one thing" said Kakashi hands behind his head.

"Oh, yeah what's that?"

"_Just this, if we ever get into a fight stick to taijutsu for now alright" said Kakashi reverting to his language. "Why?" Anko asked._

"_Because from what I'm sensing, these guys don't exactly have more chakra than a well-built civilian, so my best guess is they can't do justsu and don't know what it is. We'll only use it as a last resort alright?"_

"_Hai" said Anko seriously._

* * *

"Alright you two, this is the training area/gym, we do team training here and also can have an all-out spar withought having to worry about it falling apart, since it can repair itself" said Hawkeye.

"May I ask you something" said Panther as he approached the two, "Sure" said Kakashi smiling up at him. "Can you spar with me; your style of fighting is different from the others that I fought, so I'd like to fight you again."

"HEY, how come you didn't pick me, I'm way better than him" Anko shouted to him.

"Maybe he'll start picking you more often if you stop acting so immature porcupine hair" said Kakashi smiling cheekily.

"Why you little, come here…" said Anko her anger boiling over, at that Kakashi ran to hide behind Panther.

"Porcupine hair huh? Come here I'll show you" said Anko running to him. "Panther please stop her she's gonna kill me" said Kakashi hiding behind Panther and clutching his pants tightly. Panther caught Anko and pulled her away, "now, now, Anko don't let him get to you. Go sit beside Hawkeye over there, and then maybe you can ask him to spar with you later, alright".

"Hai, thank you Panther" said Anko as she ran over to Hawkeye excitedly. "Thanks Panther" said Kakashi finally letting go, "never mind that now, let's get to the center alright", said Panther leading him to the center.

"Hai", as they made it over to the center the rest of the Avengers came and sat with Hawkeye and Anko to watch the match. "Rules?" asked Kakashi, "pin the opponent to win the match".

"Ready….Begin" said Panther and they both dashed to the center, Kakashi jumped and kicked only for it to be grabbed by Panther and thrown across the room and into the wall. Kakashi stood up again and ran to punch which Panther sidestepped, he then saw a punch pointed to his head, blocked it then jumped away.

Panther came at him with a roundhouse quick, Kakashi bent back and captured Panther's foot, both hands on the ground he spun and landed a kick in his gut. Kakashi then pinned him "Hey how about best two out of three, deal Panther" asked Kakashi giving him a hand. "Deal" said Panther.

Panther came at him again and did a series of punches and kicks which Kakashi barely dodged in time; _he's taking this more seriously now I can't keep dodging forever either _thought Kakashi. Kakashi forgot to dodge one of those kick and was sent flying to the other wall. Panther then quickly reached him and pinned him. "I guess that means we ought to have one last match" said Panther helping him up. "Hai" said Kakashi as he took his stance one more time.

Panther then came at him with a punch, Kakashi rolled out of the way and flipped back. Kakashi then punched Panther only for it to be sidestepped, he then twisted to kick Panther, but Panther had already seen his move. He quickly grabbed his ankle, and pinned him with his knee on his back. "Good match" said Panther as he helped the boy up. Kakashi groaned "damn it I was so close" said Kakashi standing up sulkily.

"Mah, you'll get him next time 'Kashi, now come on put that nose of yours to good use and point me to the kitchen" she said as she held him from the back.

"So that's it eh? Alright, but on one condition" said Kakashi pointing one finger up.

"What is that?" she asked confused "I get my half of the meal" said Kakashi reminding her of their bet before.

"Fine now get going already" said Anko pushing him on.

"There is no way he'll make it to the kitchen" said Hawkeye. "Alright then ten bucks if he does" said Tony. "You're on" said Hawkeye.

**Well sorry I didn't update in the morning like I usually do, but this chapter took a lot of time to make, mostly the fight since this story is the first one I wrote with a fight scene. Anyways, please start reviewing and I wanted to ask you. Do you want Asuka dead, or do you want to have her alive and reunite her with the kids later on in the story? Until then**

**Ja ne**


	5. The Pack

**Alright I don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

"Alright, turn the left corner there" said Kakashi, and Anko quickly ran to the fridge rummaging it for food.

"Hey, how did you find this place, you couldn't have possibly smelt it all the way from down in the training room, there's just no way" said Hawkeye in disbelief.

"Ehm, ehm" said Tony, Hawkeye begrudgingly turned to him, but before he can give Tony the money he said, "keep it, I'd rather have you in debt to me than your money".

"Alright, well then Kakashi how did you find the kitchen, I don't remember showing it to you?" asked Hawkeye once again.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell and hearing" said Kakashi smiling.

"Yeah, dog-boy here is a dog handler and has sense's that could compete with a dog" said Anko munching on some Dango she found.

"You just said dog three times Anko" said Kakashi pointing it out. "How can you have dog senses, and where is your dog then?" asked Cap bewildered. "Oh you guys wanna meet my pack" asked Kakashi with a mischievous glint. "You have a pack?" asked Anko.

"Yeah, you only met one so far right?" asked Kakashi at her nod he continued, "well it's about time you met the rest of the gang" said Kakashi smiling.

"We'd love to meet you're dogs Kakashi, but where are they?" asked Cap.

"Ummmm….can you give me one sec with Anko here?" asked Kakashi as he pulled Anko into a vacant room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Kakashi frantically answered "_To get my pack here I'm gonna have to use a jutsu, I can't do that not when they just let us out. They'll probably freak out and lock us up again_" finished Kakashi in his native language.

"_Alright, do we just tell them that you can't get them here because you left them home_," asked Anko. "_No, that's the most blatant lie ever_" answered Kakashi who was now pacing.

"_Hey I got it, how about you summon them in here and explain to them the situation and then come inside the kitchen were everyone will be waiting,_" asked Anko. Kakashi looked like he was about to comment but instead he took out a kunai and said "_Alright, you keep them busy_" said Kakashi as he slit his thumb.

* * *

"Alright you guys Kakashi went to get his dogs and said he'll be back soon, so you guys will have to put up with me for the time being" said Anko smiling.

"Alright, then can I ask you a question I've been meaning to ask?" said Wasp. "Sure" said Anko thankful for the distraction. "Did you and Kakashi dye your hair that color, cause there is no way that can be natural", said Wasp pointing to her hair. "Actually, no that's our natural hair color", said Anko. "No way, that's so cool" said Wasp. "Well thank you" said Anko now blushing a little.

It was at that moment that Kakashi poked his head through the door, "are you guys ready to meet my pack" asked Kakashi smiling at them. They all nodded and Kakashi pushed open the rest of the door. Kakashi had Pakkun sitting on his head happily and Kakashi was riding Bull his biggest dog. The rest of the dogs followed in a close circle as if protecting their master. Kakashi got off bull and Pakkun hopped of his head on his shoulder then to the floor. _"Stand at attention"_ said Kakashi and all the dogs straightened a bit.

"Wow, it seems you've trained them well Kakashi" said Cap. "Yeah, but here's one thing you should know about them" said Kakashi smiling nervously. "We can talk" finished Pakkun for him. "IT CAN TALK!?" shrieked the team.

"Yeah, the problem is when he starts talking you don't know how to shut him up" muttered Kakashi. "I heard that brat" said Pakkun and the pack jumped at him licking and tickling him. "Stop it hahahaha it tickles hahahaha" said Kakashi as he squirmed from his licking pack, "we won't stop until we get a sorry" said Pakkun still licking a squirming Kakashi. "Fine, fine hahahaha, I'm, I'm."

"Yes go on" said Pakkun standing at his chest and putting a hand to one ear. "I'm sorry" said Kakashi giving up. Pakkun nipped his cheek "apology accepted brat" said Pakkun smiling at him.

Kakashi then turned and saw that the whole team was looking at them with disbelief. "Uh oh, the last time we got that look it didn't end well, take up positions protect the two brats" said Pakkun.

Kakashi and Anko then found themselves surrounded by the dogs, and Kakashi jumped out of the middle of the circle to stand in front of them. "Calm down guys, both of you. I'm sure you've seen weirder stuff then a talking dog didn't you?" asked Kakashi. That seemed to break the spell, "you two seem to be full of surprises" said Cap, "well it's nice to see you're pack Kakashi, for how long have you been training them?" asked Cap.

"Well considering the fact that I got them when I was 5 years old, I think about 6 years." Said Kakashi thoughtfully, Cap gaped at the answer "s-six y-years" he asked. "Yeah, my pack is like a family to me", said Kakashi smiling at his pack. "Well I'm glad to hear that, but don't you have anyone back home" asked Cap.

Anko and Kakashi both looked at each other and then at the floor, "well there was Asuka-nii chan, but she might not be…" said Anko her voice breaking up at the end. She quickly hugged Kakashi and started sobbing lightly in his arms, "it's alright remember, she promised that she'll come back for us. We just have to be patient and have faith in Asuka-nii, alright" said Kakashi looking her in the eye and smiling. "Yeah, no one can beat Asuka-nii chan" said Anko starting to cheer up again.

* * *

"Colonel Fury, we have found this footage from the remnants of the security cameras in the Helicarier. It was taken seconds before the explosion to the south wing of the aircraft," said a random S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent. "Alright, then view on screen" said Fury.

He then was looking at two kids who seemed to have come out of the AC shaft. They both looked odd, the first one was a girl with untamed purple hair and the other one was a boy who had equally untamed silver hair, but it was slightly tilted to the left. He then discovered that it was tilted, because he was covering his left eye with a headband similar to the one on the girls forehead too.

He then saw an explosion to their right and watched them fall out of the Helicarier. "Computer show exterior cameras in the south wing", said Fury. He then found them both falling, they both seemed to be wounded badly. He then saw the boy grabbing onto the girl and them splashing into the water. It stayed like that for a while, "computer fast forward", said Fury.

He then saw the boy half dragging half carrying the girl onto a shore, and laying her down by the building. He then saw the Avengers landing beside the boy, and that's where the camera crashed.

"It seems Stark's got our little shaft rats, Agent Hill", shouted Fury. Agent Maria Hill came jogging over to him "yes sir" she said.

"You and I are going to have a little talk with Stark" he said and then turned to leave.

* * *

"Kakashi, Anko you two knock it off" said Tony exasperated. "Ooohh come on Tony" said Anko begging again. "Just one ride" said Kakashi begging too. Ever since the two had spotted the Quinjet, they've been begging non-stop about getting a ride.

"No, and that's end of discussion" said Tony with a stern voice.

"but…" when they were about to argue more the bell rang. "Now you two run along and stay out of sight alright, and I'll think about letting you ride the Quinjet, deal?"

"Deal" and they both ran off to their room. Tony went to open the door, and to his surprise it was none other than Colonel Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill.

"Colonel Fury, Agent Hill, this is a surprise, what are you two doing here?" asked Stark slowly starting to panic.

"We know you have them Stark, now hand them over", said Fury pushing through the door and inside. "What are you talking about, it's just me and the team in here," said Tony starting to really hate the situation.

"Ya know clearly who I'm talking about, where are the kids? Huh?" asked Fury as he started searching the area.

"There are no kids here, I'm sorry to disappoint you" said Tony.

"Hey look Kakashi, its captain one-eye, and miss-bossy-know-it-all" said Anko from the vents above the unsuspecting three people. "Why do you always judge people before you even meet them?" asked Kakashi.

"Because, one I don't know their name, and two it's more fun that way" said Anko smiling.

"Hey, listen looks like captain one-eye wants to take us back from Tony," said Kakashi using the nick-name. "Well, let's see how long can Tony hold his ground" said Anko smiling down while continuing watching.

"I know that your hiding them somewhere, and you aren't exactly the greatest liar Stark" said Fury getting frustrated, "now let me tell you this, you see I have S.H.E.I.L.D. surrounding your mansion with thousands of cannons on orders to stand by, so do you still don't know where they are?" asked Fury intimidatingly.

"Wait!" Kakashi and Anko both jumped down from the vent, "We're sorry Tony" said Anko, "but we're not gonna stand by and watch you guys get hurt because of us" said Kakashi.

"It's been fun meeting you Tony, and we really appreciate what you did for us" said Anko bowing with Kakashi as they both said "thank you Tony".

"Well, well how loyal of you two to show up. Now you two are coming with us," Fury.

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn…I'm sooo evil TT_TT….**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm just having so many ideas it's sooo hard to keep them from bunching up. *sigh* plz review this seriously taking from my school studying time for me to post, so plzzzzz show me it's not going to waste. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	6. Back to the Shafts

**YO! I don't own Naruto or anyone from the cast….**

"You two are coming with us….." said Nick Fury but was quickly interrupted.

"Wait, these two kids are innocent" said Tony standing in front of them and spreading his arms out as if to protect them.

"Tony!" said the two kids in bewilderment. Tony smiled at them, "I'm not going to let go of you two that easily" said Tony to the two kids behind him.

"Oh yeah and what have you got that can oppose our accusations" said Fury now folding his arms on top of each other.

"I can vouch for their innocence" said Tony, but then he heard a voice from behind say "no Tony, we vouch for their innocence" said Cap with the rest of the Avengers behind him.

They all walked to stand in front of the two kids, "we all vouch for their innocence" said Wasp from beside Tony, "and we won't let you take them into your custody" said Hank backing her up.

"Your vouching doesn't change anything. These two kids were on the Helicarier seconds before the escape attempt, and from that we can conquer that they are the cause of the prison attack," said Fury signaling for S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents to prepare for the attack.

"Huh? Who said we were only there back then?" said Anko. "Yeah, Anko and I were in the Helicarier for months, you guys just didn't find us", said Kakashi now folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, well let's see if you can prove that kid", said Fury "if you can sneak into my Helicarier one more time withought us noticing you, I'll drop all charges. If you can't then, I'll just assume that you two helped in the escapade", said Fury.

"Wait, but that isn't fair what if….." Tony was saying but then both kids said "Deal".

"You're on captain-one-eye" said Anko grinning up at him. "When do you want us to sneak in" said Kakashi looking him straight in the eye. "Well how about now?" said Fury amused at the kids seriousness.

"Awww….but 'Kashi you said that we were gonna try and sneak into the Quinjet today" said Anko whining.

"WHAT!?" said the Avengers, "opps" said Anko. Kakashi face palmed and muttered, "Why do I always get stuck with the stupid ones."

"Well, then you think you're up for it" asked Tony. "Yeah, we can do this any day right Anko" said Kakashi. "Yeah, you just wait and see" said Anko smiling.

* * *

"Alright me and the team will be watching everything from the security room with Colonel Fury and Agent Hill" said Cap pointing to each one of them, when he saw the confusion on the kids' faces. "So are you two worried?" asked Cap for about the fifth time now. "It seems you're the one who's worried Captain" said Kakashi smiling at him.

"Don't worry we'll be just fine" said Anko reassuringly, "Alright we're ready when you are" said an Agent from the security screen. "Good luck you two" said Cap one last time before he turned and headed to the security room too.

"Anko, you ready?" asked Kakashi; "yeah, let's go" said Anko as she climbed into the first shaft they entered. Kakashi and Anko started climbing through the shafts, and so far have been unnoticed. "Hey you wanna spook captain one-eye" asked Anko a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna teach that old man a lesson for messing with us" said Kakashi sharing her mischievous glint.

* * *

In the security room, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents were all over the screens trying to figure out where the two kids went. "They're just two kids for crying out loud, how can you have lost them" said Fury frustrated. "W-We don't know sir, but we are searching for them right now", said a very nervous Agent.

"Then what are you waiting for go find them" said Fury and he then slumped back in his chair. It was then that Kakashi and Anko decided to show up. They both hopped down and sat on top of the security screen, nobody seemed to notice them until Anko wolf whistled, everybody then turned their attention toward the two kids who we're smiling widely. "Told ya we wouldn't let you down captain" said Kakashi still smiling.

"Hahahaha, you should see the look on your fac…." Anko was saying but then she slipped and almost fell off the screen. "Gotcha woah…" said Kakashi as he was too focused on catching her hand to get have a good grip on the screen.

"Kakashi, Anko" shouted Tony, but then Cap ran at them and caught both of them each in a hand, "I told you to be careful" said Cap reprimanding them once he put them down.

"Sorry Captain-san" they both said in unison looking down ashamed. "Well it seems they both passed your test Fury, now if you don't mind can we _please_ take them back to the mansion, it's almost time for lunch and those two didn't even have breakfast yet", said Tony emphasizing on the please. At that Anko's stomach started growling she grinned sheepishly and said "I have a really high metabolism."

"Do what you want Stark, if it's true that they were both hiding in the Helicarier this entire time, then I better higher my security measures" said Fury already thinking over other scenarios.

"Come on you promised us we get to ride the Quinjets today remember, later captain one-eye" Anko and Kakashi quickly said in unison and ran outside each one holding onto one of Tony's hands and practically dragging him outside.

"Man, those two sure are trouble" said Cap smiling affectionately at the retreating figures of the pair of kids.

* * *

"Indeed you are the ideal specimen for this, truly remarkable" said Arnim Zola.

"Zola, if you have time to mess around with your experiments. Then you have time to plan our next invasion on the Avengers, remember your jail escape plan was a failure", Baron Zemo.

"Oh, but this time this experiment will be the one to stop the Avengers once and for all" said Arnim Zola still working on the experiment. "Once we are done with the brainwashing program, this specimen will be unstoppable", he said smiling evilly at Zemo.

"Alright, have your experiment ready in two hours. Let's see how well the Avengers will fair against this tough an opponent", said Zemo turning to leave. "Oh they will be crushed alright, muwahahahahaha", said Zola cackling madly.

* * *

"Is it done yet, I'm starving" whined Anko for the third time in the past five minutes. "It'll be done when it's done, now stop whining already" said Kakashi frustrated at Anko's antics and rubbing Pakkun, while the rest of his pack sat around him.

"I'm sorry boss, but I agree with her for once, I'm starving" said Pakkun.

"Look what you went and did, now Pakkun has whining-itus, just like you", said Kakashi to Anko.

"What, me, you're the one who infected him, and whining-itus doesn't even exist" said Anko.

"does too"

"does not"

"does too"

"does not"

"beep..beep..beep", the Avengers card was buzzing alarmingly, "Jarvis" shouted Tony.

"On it sir", said Jarvis and the screen quickly opened to show what was attacking the city now. It looked like a creature with a grey almost black skin it had giant tail that was crashing through a building currently. Anko and Kakashi seemed to be too conversed in their argument to look up.

"Alright team, Hawkeye you're on babysitting duty" said Tony as he pointed at Hawkeye. "Wait what, why me?"

"Consider this payment for the bet you lost" said Tony smirking at his befuddled expression.

"Hey we don't need babysitting" said Kakashi indignantly, "Yeah we wanna go too" said Anko. "Sorry kiddos, but where we are going is no place for kids" said Cap, "you seem to keep forgetting that we aren't you're average 11 year old Captain" said Kakashi folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you might fight like and adult, you might act like an adult, but to us your still a child" said Cap messing up his hair at the end earning him a pout from owners said hair.

"Alright, Avengers Assemble" said Tony as he exited through the door.

"This is what I get for making bets with Stark…" said Hawkeye continuing to ramble to himself about the unfairness of this situation.

"Hey Anko", said Kakashi while Hawkeye was too busy still rambling to himself, "I have a plan to get out of here, are you in" Kakashi asked Anko while hiding in a corner. "I'm in"

**Open ending again….. LOL. Anyways, I'm nearing the exam times, so I won't be able everyday anymore. TT_TT. Again plz plz plz Review and cookies for the person who guesses who or what the experiment Zola is using will be. Until then**

**Ja ne **


	7. The Plan

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"Alright, so that's the plan got it" asked Kakashi as he turned to Anko, "yeah, this is gonna be fun" said Anko with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a moment later she left in a swirl of leaves and dust. Kakashi quickly and deftly made a hand seal and whispered, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, _and then proceeded to Henge his clone to look like Anko. The clone then took up the act of being Anko, and proceeded to sprawl itself across the coach and fake calm breaths to appear deeply sleeping. Kakashi smirked at that, _I forgot how good an actor I can be, _thought Kakashi.

"Umm...Hawkeye?" asked Kakashi looking up at said man, "what is it brat?" said Hawkeye not in the best of moods. "Pakkun and Bisuke are missing, and if I go searching for them Bull and the rest of the pack will probably turn this place into a junk yard", said Kakashi pointing to his largest dog. Hawkeye looked over to Bull with a façade of horror by just thinking of what that dog alone can do, never mind a pack.

He got up exasperatedly and told him, "wait here and don't destroy the mansion while I'm away, alright?" said Hawkeye looking down to the boy. "You can count on me" said Kakashi smiling up at him, with two fingers crossed behind his back. Hawkeye then turned around just in time to miss the mischievous look that passed over Kakashi's face, which after a second was whipped away by Hawkeye suddenly turning back around.

"Say, do you have any ideas were I'd find him" asked Hawkeye looking back at Kakashi, "Yeah, I've got one. They'll probably follow my scent, so my best guess is the cell" said Kakashi rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Right", said Hawkeye sighing in exasperation. The moment Hawkeye turned the corner, Kakashi quickly placed a headset with a microphone on and talked in a whisper "Anko, target is heading towards you, is the trap set yet?"

"Yeah, I'm ready you just have to worry about your part now", said Anko smugly, "do you really wanna go there?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I get your point Kakashi. Now is not the perfect time for this" said Anko finally serious.

"Alright, target approaching" said Anko, as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps; _I really hope this plan works, or else we're doomed,_ thought Anko, crouching over one of the shafts in the ceiling of the custody wing.

* * *

The Avengers arrived at the scene in time to find building almost fall on a helpless group of civilians who were trying to escape the growing shadow of the falling building. The Avengers quickly set into action retrieving civilians, but their too many for them to carry. Hulk ran over to the falling building, and held it up long enough to give the rest of the civilians a chance to escape.

Once they were sure they got every civilian into safety, they turned around to the supposed attackers position. Then as the debris and dust started to settle they saw the so called invader, but they stood there in awe not completely comprehending what it was. "Is that a tail?" asked Wasp voicing everyone's concern out loud, and pointing at the remnants of the building.

To their further bewilderment they stared on, and once it was out of the rubble they got a good look at it and turned out that in all actuality, it was a tail. The tail had the shade of grey brown to it, and looked every bit a dinosaur tail, but the tail's unique features wasn't the cause of their awed stare, it was the size of said tail that took the cake. The tail was as tall and wide as a school bus. How did it manage to destroy an entire building was still beyond them.

The tail then retracted to its owner and seemed to shrink back into a reasonable size. At that moment the owner of the tail came out of the rubble, and to their astonishment it was a lady, or what they presumed once was a lady.

Now she had yellow eyes with pitch black circles surrounding them, her hair was long and a deep shade of green. Her skin color matched the one of her tail that was now swaying around on the street floor sweeping it back and forth intimidatingly, as if waiting to pounce on her prey. The fact that they are the said prey was not lost on them.

"What are you, and why are you destroying the city?" said Tony in the most cliché way possible.

"I am no one you should know about, and why I'm here" said the lady in a gruff and evil voice, posing for dramatic effect, she then chuckled, but the sound that came out would have sent the most hardened veteran scurrying for safety. She then looked back at them with a crazed look in her eyes, the same kind of eyes of an excited hunter waiting to claim her prize, and said "to destroy you" leaking out so much killing intent in the air was so thick that you can almost slice it.

The Avengers then took up defensive positions, and as if an invisible whistle was blown they both dashed forward at each other, and thus the battle ensued.

* * *

"_Hey Anko, how far are you from target?"_ asked Kakashi in his native language, so that even if someone was listening in they wouldn't understand a single word.

"_He's still pretty far away; it seems he is checking every cell for your dogs. Where are you?" _asked Anko now getting nervous.

"_Look behind you"_ said Kakashi smugly, Anko turned and saw Kakashi a meter away from where she was perching.

She felt a vein pulse in her forehead and said in a harsh whisper, "you had me talking to you through that stupid headset for almost half an hour, when you were here all this time, and don't even get me started over how much nerves I had to deal with when Hawkeye is this close to activating our trap," said Anko holding up her index finger and thumb to make a point of how close they were to failure.

"Mah, its more fun this way," said Kakashi waving his hand to dismiss her comment. He then felt Anko's mounting rage and quickly said, "D-don't worry Anko. Even if I wasn't here my dogs know exactly what to do withought me around, and I'm sure you could have handled it yourself", said Kakashi smiling trying to defuse the situation.

"You're right; I can handle it by myself. But then you'll hold me back, so I thought I might as well keep you close until you've become more like me", said Anko smiling smugly and raising her chin in a pose of superiority.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as Anko calm down. Anko was so close to blowing their cover, but Kakashi knew better than to point that out. If years of experience had taught him anything, it's to never talk back to a pissed off kunoichi when your hiding from an enemy.

Last time he had pissed off his teammate while at enemy borders, he had had to dodge not only the enemies' attacks, but his teammates' too. Though to be honest, she had actually attacked him after they had immobilized the enemy but the drain of chakra and his already barely standing body wasn't able to take any other hits that day, and he had blacked out on the spot when a hammering fist collided with the back of his skull.

He suddenly shriveled up aware senses all on edge, Anko quickly noticed Kakashi's tensed shoulders and also tensed up awareness on high alert. They both looked down in time to see Hawkeye slowly reaching their cell; he then opened the cell door and went inside. Too bad he was oblivious to the chakra strings he had just stepped on, the chakra strings then seemed to activate the trap and a flurry of kunai and shuriken were directed at him.

He swiftly rolled out of the way and into the hall, Kakashi took this distraction and signaled his dogs to attack. Pakkun and Bisuke charged and jumped at Hawkeye managing to make him stumble a little backwards, but still not inside the cell. Pakkun and Bisuke landed lightly on the ground with agility only ninken have. Hawkeye growled and said "I knew there was something suspicious about these dogs, but no one ever listens to me," said Hawkeye to himself.

Kakashi and Anko then landed at either side of Hawkeye; in his moment of shock they both spun on one foot and kicked him painfully in the guts, since their feet couldn't reach any higher. Kakashi quickly ran over to the panel and pushed the button he had seen Hawkeye push moments ago, praying to god that it's the right one.

Hawkeye growled and got up eyes fueled with rage as he tried to outrun the cell door, but all that ended in failure as Hawkeye just ended up slamming into the door. When Hawkeye calmed down a bit he looked at them and said "why? Are you two double agents? Where you acting all this time? Huh, answer me" shouted Hawkeye at the last part frustrated.

"We're really sorry Hawkeye, it's just…." said Anko trying to find the right words, fortunately she didn't have to as Kakashi spoke up from beside her.

"It's just that, if there is any chance the people who are attacking the city might know or even be the ones who took Asuka-nii chan. Then we won't let you stop us," said Kakashi determinedly.

"Hah I knew-wait what? Is that really what you're gonna do?" said Hawkeye wide eyed, when they both bobbed their heads in agreement he said, "you can't, it's too dangerous, what if you got hurt like last time, you might even get killed" shouted Hawkeye again, but this time it wasn't laced with anger, it was laced with concern.

"It's alright Hawkeye, don't worry about us" said Kakashi smiling his crescent smile as usual, "yeah, we can take care of ourselves, so you just sit tight until we come back" said Anko. As they started to walk away Hawkeye started to panic, _oh no there serious _thought Hawkeye.

"NO, KAKASHI, ANKO. COME BACK, THIS ISN'T A GAME. YOU CAN EASILY GET HURT, OR EVEN KILLED," shouted Hawkeye to the fleeting figures of the two kids, but they didn't even acknowledge him and continued moving forward. Hawkeye then proceeded to take out his rage by punching the wall repeatedly, because if he didn't do something he knew he was gonna breakdown into tears, _God their just kids, no older than 11 and they're going to die because I couldn't stop them, I couldn't protect them, Damn it, How am I going to face Cap about this, let alone the team, _thought Hawkeye. "Wasp was right, the mansion won't feel the same withought them, guess I've gone soft", said Hawkeye to himself. _Please stay alive Kakashi, Anko_ thought Hawkeye looking up to the ceiling and hoping to god that they survive this ordeal.

**Damn, I'm doing this open ending a lot nowadays…..**

**Anyways I was going to also write the fight, but then it would be too much in one chapter. I also wanted to tell you guys that I'm not going to be posting everyday like I used to. I'm starting to take the time to edit my writings, so if I don't post everyday doesn't mean I've stopped writing alright, oh and plz review. Until then**

**Ja ne**


	8. Unexpected Meeting

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

Cap and Panther were both charging towards the lady, when her tail came at them. Panther jumped in the air and landed at Cap's shield, Cap pushed his shield upwards boosting his jump over the tail, and slid under it himself.

Cap and Panther then ventured on, Cap threw his shield at her head, she ducked and Panther took the opening and kicked. To his surprise she caught the kick, but then Cap's shield bounced of a building and was heading towards her again.

She then caught the shield with her tail, and spun around throwing Panther and the shield at them. Cap caught Panther before he fell, and the shield embedded itself in one of the buildings walls.

Tony then took flight over the lady and looked down at her from the sky and said, "Surrender now and we won't harm you any further". The lady chuckle hollowly and said in a crazed voice "I haven't had this much fun in a long while, why would I want to stop now when I can go full out."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Now, Thor" shouted Tony. Thor struck full force then and Tony also hit her with his unibeam, the resounding impact had their ears ringing, and their vision had some bright dots blurring them.

"Did we get her Stark?" asked Thor from beside Tony who was scanning the cloud of dust for any signs of life. Out of the dust came out the lady, she had some scorches on her skin and smoke was steaming off of her. Beyond all that, the crazed look in her eyes had intensified into a look of anger and pure hatred.

She then moved her fingers in weird signals and then said "Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade" and slashed her hand vertically.

A gust of wind then cracked the glass of the buildings, it hit with such force that all the Avengers we're sent sailing to the ground a few meters away. The lady then walked over to Tony and raised her tail over her head, "it's been fun playing with you, but playtime is over" she said and then she sent her tail sailing down at him sharp edge of the dinosaur tail down, so that it would make a clean cut.

Tony closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain that was about to hit.

* * *

"Come on Anko, we don't have time for a snack" said Kakashi to Anko, who was rummaging the fridge for some food. "Oh come on, you know I can't fight when I'm hungry" said Anko.

Kakashi then threw her and apple, and proceeded to run out of the mansion. Anko munched on her apple hungrily and they both jumped from building to building searching for any signs of a fight.

"Hey, 'Kashi. How are we supposed to find them? This city is huge, there is no way we'll find them" said Anko to Kakashi reasonably.

Just then there was an explosion of light down north from them, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said "you were saying."

"Oh shut it, don't act like you knew that was gonna happen" said Anko, and she continued jumping off buildings towards the source of the explosion.

Kakashi and Anko then felt a huge gust of wind, Kakashi quickly used chakra to pin himself to the roof of the building, and grabbed Anko, this isn't any normal gust of wind, it's laced with chakra. That's the gust of blade jutsu, but then that can only mean…thought Kakashi, now running at full speed.

Anko was struggling to keep up, she was about to voice her concern when she noticed Kakashi's tensed shoulders and clenched fist. Kakashi was on edge, and that was never a good sign, she then decided to boost her speed with chakra and kept her smartly decided to keep her mouth shut.

They then skidded to a stop on top of a fairly damaged building, but a cloud of smoke was obscuring their vision. They crouched down and slowly the dust started to calm down, the sight that was revealed to them was of the members of the Avengers all scattered around on the floor. Anko looked away, that scene, it reminded her too much of the war, and all the horrible things they had witnessed.

Kakashi stared on and then saw something coming out of the dust, slowly and evenly walking with confidence exuding off of her, they saw her.

Kakashi then felt like he was pinned to the roof with shock, he fell to his knees and looked on, eyes as wide as saucers shinning with unshed tears. One word escaped his lips as he whispered "Asuka."

Anko turned back and looked only to see Kakashi on his knees staring down in shock. She followed his gaze and couldn't help her eyes to overflow with tears, Asuka's cursed seal has activated. None of them even knew how to control it, and the last time they saw one of Orochimaru's experiments transform, was the last time they ever saw the guy.

That man wasn't able to revert back to his sanity, even after stopping the cursed seal; the man had completely lost his mind to the seal. They then saw her approach Tony, who surprisingly was actually still conscious.

"It's been fun playing with you, but playtime is over" said Asuka, she then raised her tail over her head and prepared to deliver the final blow.

Tony closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact, which only caused the crazed look in Asuka's eyes to increase, bad move.

* * *

Oh man this is gonna hurt isn't it, thought Tony while closing his eyes. He then felt the rushing of wind as her tail descended over her head, and tightened his eye lids shut only to hear the sound of metal on metal.

The pain never came, he slowly peeled open his eyes only to find Kakashi standing in front of him with holding a weird black knife over his head. He then noticed that he wasn't actually holding it over his head, he was blocking the tail from coming down on Tony any further.

He noticed his elbows shivering with strain of stopping the tail. He then spoke his voice showing how strained he was, "are you alright Tony?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah" said Tony still shocked at what he was seeing, "then would you mind moving out of the way now, I don't think I can hold her tail much longer" said Kakashi voice strained.

Tony then got a grip on Kakashi's waist and quickly flew off, and out of the tail's way. Kakashi remembered then how Minato-sensei had done the exact same thing that day on that mission, Kakashi then vigorously shook his head to get the thought out of his head.

Tony noticed how Kakashi had stiffened in his grip, and then he saw him shake his head as if shaking off a thought. He then asked him "are you alright kiddo?"

"Yeah, I just remembered something," said Kakashi

"Now do you wanna explain to me why you are here, and tell me where is Hawkeye?" said Tony looking down at him sternly.

Anko then jumped down and landed beside him, "oh yeah, about Hawkeye" said Anko rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"We, kind of, sort of, might have, locked him up in our cell" said Kakashi muttering the last part.

"YOU WHAT!?" said Tony

They both shrank back at the volume of his shout, "well look at the Brightside, we did just save you from getting crushed" said Kakashi

"More like you saved him from getting crushed" muttered Anko

"Jealous much?"

"Pfft... From whom you, you wish"

"Alright, time out you two" said Tony feeling an argument about to arise.

"You still didn't tell me what you're doing here" said Tony

"We're here to save her" said Anko pointing at the woman.

"Y-you're with her?" asked Tony stuttering a bit.

"Alright, let me rephrase what Anko just said. We're here to save her from herself" said Kakashi determination shining in both their eyes.

"What are you both talking about, that's one of Arnim Zola's experiments" said Tony

"No, she's not" said Anko looking down

"She's Asuka-nii chan" said Kakashi

"Wait what, that's Asuka" asked Tony in bewilderment, when he saw them both bobbed their heads in affirmative, he continued in shock.

"Are you telling me that you're both Arnim Zola's experiments too" asked Tony not quite getting it

"We might have been experimented on, yes" said Kakashi

"But it wasn't by this Zola guy" said Anko

"What do you mean save her from herself?" asked Tony

Anko sighed and looked at Kakashi just nodded his affirmative, and said "do you remember that day you asked us about the mark on our necks" said Kakashi

Tony nodded his head, and Anko continued "that mark is called the curse seal, it can grant you inhumane amount of power, but there's a catch," said Anko

"The curse seal can also drive people into insanity, if the seal is activated for too long" said Kakashi

"So we won't let that happen to Asuka-nii chan" they both said in unison.

**Wow…it's getting harder for me to continue the story. I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I'm figuring it out with every chapter, plz review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	9. The Fight

**I only own Asuka the rest is nada**

_These two, they actually mean it_ thought Tony staring at the two kids. "You're not going to do anything, this isn't a game. You're still kids what do you think you can do?"

"You're right" said Kakashi turning to look at the ground, "we might be kids, but if all these years have proven anything to me it was this one thing" said Kakashi.

"Age doesn't mean skill; whoever you are you're only truly powerful when you're fighting to protect someone precious to you. Power isn't being able to conquer others, it's a strength to protect the people you truly care about" said Kakashi looking up at him.

"And that's why" said Anko looking up too.

"WE WONT LOSE" they both said in unison.

They then both turned their heads towards Asuka, she was sitting on a giant block from the rubble of a building, she yawned as if she thought of them as nothing and said "are you done talking yet, or do I have to come there personally to shut you up" she said hopping of the giant rock.

Kakashi and Anko then both turned fully to face Asuka; Kakashi talked from over his shoulder to Tony and said "you can stay out of this." "I can't just leave you…" said Tony but he was cut off by Anko "No Tony, go help the others. Get them out of here" said Anko.

Tony then turned his head, and finally remembered his whole team was unconscious _Damn it the whole team's down I need to get them some medical attention, but I can't leave the kids to fight that thing alone. Damn, why do I always have to get stuck with this kind of decisions_ thought Tony.

He then turned his attention back to the two kids and they both nodded their heads as if reading his hesitation. He smirked at their confidence and said, "You better stay alive until I get back."

He then ran towards his team, Asuka saw him and moved to block his way "running away are we" she said and moved to punch Tony. Tony raised his hands over his face as if to block. "Striking shadow snakes" shouted Anko as she caught her punch with a series of snakes.

"Keep going Tony", she shouted out for him. He then put down his hands, and the look of utter surprise on his face would have made her laugh if they were in a different situation.

"I SAID RUN" shouted Anko her voice strained by the effort of keeping Asuka's hand at bay. Kakashi then ran forward jumped in the air and kicked Asuka away, "what are you still doing here go" said Kakashi.

That seemed to break him out of his trance, he quickly ran over to the other side. He couldn't fly, because his armor took more damage than he expected, _what perfect timing to be on land, just terrific_ thought Tony to himself sardonically.

* * *

"You alright there Anko" asked Kakashi concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are we planning on getting Asuka-nii back?" asked Anko. At that exact same moment Asuka's tail shot out forwards and crashed down in an attempt to hit them, but they jumped out of the way.

"I don't know I don't completely understand the curse mark myself" said Kakashi managing to talk and dodge attacks at the same time. "Anko, I'm gonna try and have a look at it with the sharingan."

"Are you nuts" shouted Anko, but then she saw a tail heading towards them and proceeded to jump out of the way.

"Isn't one curse mark activated enough," she said, Kakashi smirked at that anticipating his teammate's reaction, and said "that's where you come in Anko" said Kakashi.

"Eh?" said Anko thoroughly confused.

Reading her confused look Kakashi sighed and said "I'm going to need your help to keep the curse mark at bay" at that exact moment Asuka's tail struck again and they jumped out of the way. "But for us to even have a chance at doing that, we need to create a distraction" said Anko.

They then both jumped out of the way and landed behind rubble of a destroyed building, hidden out of sight. Kakashi formed one seal and whispered "Kage Bunshin no Justsu", two perfect copies of Anko and Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You know what to do" said Kakashi, at that both Bunshin nodded and ran out from behind the rubble. Once he saw that the Bunshin had Asuka's attention he turned back to Anko, "what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to need you to fuse your chakra with mine, and keep the cursed marks chakra from moving through with it, got it?"

Anko nodded her head in affirmative and Kakashi lifted his headband over his eye, "alright here we go" he said and opened his eye. Anko placed herself behind Kakashi and had her hand over his mark on his neck.

When Kakashi looked into Asuka's chakra system, to say he was surprised would've been an understatement. Her chakra system was being invaded by some dark energy; he reached out to that energy with his own chakra. To his surprise it was nature energy_, well it's good to know that much, but how are we supposed to separate them from each other_ thought Kakashi.

Kakashi looked closely, and to his surprise a part of her chakra was actually trying to push at it, at that he gasped in surprise and quickly closed his eye. "What is it, what did you see?" asked Anko getting worried.

"Asuka-nii chan, she's still fighting the curse mark" he said, Anko gasped in surprise too, but then said, "how can we help her, did you see anything that'll let us help her here."

Kakashi turned to her and said "there's only one way, I can amplify her chakra with my own and help her push the cursed seal out, but to do that I'm gonna need to get close."

"Then what are we standing around here for" said Anko standing up, "let's go save Asuka-nii."

"Right, let's go" Kakashi then released the shadow clones that we're fighting with Asuka, that sudden action made her shrink back in surprise Anko took that moment of surprise and kicked her away and into the rubble of a building.

Asuka came out of the rubble and ran towards Anko, Kakashi jumped in front of Anko "Earth Style: Mud Wall" and slammed his hands on the ground. The wall didn't last for too long though, they both jumped out of the way as the wall came crashing down. "ANKO" shouted Kakashi and started his hand seal, she nodded in understanding.

Anko kept Asuka distracted as Kakashi finished the last sea, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" he shouted. Five water dragons rose out of the water, Kakashi and Anko both rode one and Kakashi sent out the rest down at Asuka.

Kakashi and Anko then jumped on to a lamp post in favor of sending the last water dragon down at her, they then looked at each other, and nodded. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu" they shouted out at the same time. The combination of both their attacks caused a huge explosion of heat and light. They both jumped down to street level and looked on in anticipation.

As the smoke and mist started to settle they both saw Asuka run out of the huge cloud of smoke angrily. She jumped in the air and grew some large boosters from her elbows (A.N. like Jugo's fists you get me) planning to hit them both full force. Kakashi and Anko merely stood there waiting for her, at that Asuka got even more infuriated. They both waited for the last moment and then simply jumped to the side and out of the way.

Kakashi and Anko then both punched with chakra infused hands, Kakashi said "rule no. 1 if your enemy is waiting for you, then don't go for a big move."

"Rule no.2 never pause in a fight, that would leave you wide open for attacks" said Anko.

"Rule no.3 never rush into a battle head on withought a plan unless you can back it up" they both shouted.

They then both pushed their chakra into her; the chakra around them was so strong it was visible. They we're surrounded by a huge dome of blue chakra "Come on Asuka-nii chan, fight it out" said Kakashi.

* * *

The explosion of heat had caused all of the Avengers too be thoroughly awakened, Cap and the rest were all running towards it, "I still can't believe you left them to fight that, if we couldn't even fight her then how can they even stand a chance" said Cap to Tony.

"Well it sounded like the best idea at the time; I mean you guys were all out. I'd get you to safety and then get back and help them out"

"Oh yeah, and how would you know they'd actually survive long enough for you to get back to them" said Cap now infuriated.

Before Tony can retort there was another huge bang, they all quickly made it there and found to their surprise the two kids surrounded by a huge dome of some sort of energy. Both their fists were clenched, and were at the lady's gut.

They looked on and the energy suddenly became too bright, the dome then exploded in a huge explosion of light. A moment later and they found the two kids had their fists punching an actual lady, not a monster lady.

She had green hair the color of dark grass, and light brown eyes. She collapsed and fell forward unconscious, the kids both caught her, but Anko then clumsily slipped and fell causing Kakashi to carry the lady's weight fully causing him to in turn also fall, only this time the lady fell on top of him.

Tony shook his head at the absurdity of the scene _they can take out a lady with monstrous strength, but they can't handle a lady falling unconscious_ thought Tony.

"Anko help me out here" said Kakashi struggling to get a breath in with the weight of the lady on top of his chest. Anko pushed the lady carefully and layed her out carefully on the ground, "hey do you think she felt that, ya know when she fell. I mean her head hit the floor pretty hard" she said rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, and who's fault do you think it was that she fell in the first place" he said

"Hey couldn't you have just stopped her fall on your own"

"No, I'm almost chakra depleted"

"WELL THEN DON'T TALK BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT MADE ME FALL ANYWAYS!"

The team looked on in shock, "they could fight out a monster lady with perfect teamwork, but they can't get over an argument of who started first. That just more proof to you that their kids right?" said Tony

"Alright let's get them both back to the mansion, I have a feeling Hawkeye won't take too kindly if we stall around here for nothing" said Cap heading towards the two kids.

"Hey stop fighting you two" he shouted out to them, the kids then finally noticed the team. At first they were shocked, but then when they saw Cap they smiled widely and said "sorry Captain."

"Hey ummmm…Captain?" asked Anko

"Yeah, what is it Anko?"

"Do you think that we get an award for stopping her?"

"Oh yeah, and what kind of award are you talking about" asked Tony now interested.

"How about you give us a ride in the Quinjet?" they both said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hahahaha, your still going on about that now aren't you. Sure, why not?" he said

"Score" said Anko and she high-fived Kakashi.

**Yo! I know I haven't written in a while, but I had a major case of writers block. I really had no idea of how to continue this, but now I'm back. Since no one was reviewing about how Asuka should look like, I decided to not wait any longer. Plz Review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	10. Complications

**I don't own Naruto**

"Alright, just give me a minute" said Tony, and then he turned and started pressing some fancy buttons on his arm brace. "Hey Tony, is playing with your arm brace supposed to do anything?" asked Anko.

At that moment the Quinjet landed beside Tony, he turned to her with a smirk on her face "does that answer your question?"

Anko pouted and turned her face, "you're as bad as Kakashi"

"Pfft like you should talk" said Kakashi from beside Cap.

"Let's go inside, we have something's to talk about" said Tony.

At that both kids bristled remembering their conversation before the fight, _we are busted_ thought both Kakashi and Anko. They both climbed in, but surprisingly they didn't enjoy the ride as much as the team thought they would. All of the Avengers noticed that and turned their faces accusingly in Ironman's direction.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?" he asked innocently.

"Because we know that you are hiding something from us" said Panther

"Yeah, the kids we're both so excited a second ago, so talk Stark. What do you know that got them feeling so down?" asked Hank.

"Don't worry about us" said Anko smiling a fake smile, "but…." Wasp was saying until she got cut off by Kakashi. "Don't worry we'll tell you everything when we get to the mansion."

* * *

They all sat around the Avengers meeting room (A.N. ya know the one with the big table in the middle and stuff), and started the explanation.

After the explanation of how they escaped Orochimaru the whole team sat stunned, until one question was raised. "That big blue dome of energy we found around you, was it an ability you got from the experiments?"

They both turned their heads to look at the floor, "well are you going to answer Tony's question?" asked Cap.

They both shook their head in a no, and continued staring at the floor. It was a thing they learned from the academy, people can read your expressions from your face, so you're stuck with two options, either keep an emotionless face on, or just don't let them see your face.

Kakashi then raised his head and looked at them, carefully keeping his face emotionless. "It's not that we don't trust you, we're just not allowed to talk about this kind of stuff."

"Who banned you from talking about this?" asked Wasp

"Our superiors" said Kakashi as if he had taken the role upon himself to be the spokesman for this interrogation.

"What superiors? Who are you guys exactly?" asked Hawkeye getting frustrated.

"Calm down Hawkeye" said Cap trying to play mediator, "calm down, how am I supposed to calm down?" said Hawkeye getting riled up.

Cap quickly took over and said "I think it's getting late let's go you two" said Cap ushering them out. "What are you going to do to Asuka-nii chan?" asked Anko.

That seemed to put the whole room in silence until Tony spoke up, "she's in the west wing at the moment" said Tony.

"You put her in a cell" said Kakashi accusingly

"Well, she did destroy half the city"

"She's an injured lady who got trapped in a lab and experimented on twice by two different psychos, and the first thing you do is lock her up in a cell" said Anko her voice rising with her anger.

"She was a huge monster turning this city into a junk yard just a couple of minutes ago" retorted Tony.

"So? I've heard the Hulk here use to do the same thing" said Kakashi pointing an accusing finger in Hulk's direction.

"Hulk changed"

"Well so can Asuka-nii, she's not usually like that alright. It's the curse mark's effects on the user" said Anko and then she quickly closed her mouth with her hands. Kakashi face palmed, "now you did it" muttered Kakashi into his palm, but everybody heard it.

"What do you mean effects on the user?" asked Tony

Anko fidgeted while staring at the floor guiltily, and Kakashi kept his head turned towards the ground, his bangs covering his eyes as he said "does it matter?"

At that the whole team looked to each other, "well considering the side effects almost caused the entire city to be destroyed, yes it does matter" said Hawkeye getting impatient.

"We stopped that from happening didn't we?" said Anko

"That's what we want to know. What did you do to stop her?" said Cap.

They both looked to each other, and then Kakashi said "we can't tell you." Hawkeye had gotten impatient he grabbed Kakashi from the front of his shirt and lifted him up so his feet were no longer touching the floor. "Then what can you tell us?" Hawkeye said through clenched teeth.

"Just this, if you're gonna keep Asuka-nii in a cell, then we're staying beside her until she wakes up. We don't want her thinking she got captured again" said Kakashi keeping his cool demeanor.

At that Hawkeye was taken aback a bit, "you two sure are stubborn, so give me one good reason why we should let you do that" said Hawkeye as his fist clenched harder into the material of Kakashi's shirt, Kakashi clenched his teeth and growled lowly in his throat.

"The only reason we were able to beat Asuka-nii, was because she wasn't thinking straight. Now that she is, who knows what she'll do to this place if she thinks it's hostile" said Anko trying to stop the fight before it started.

Cap saw her intent; he walked up to Hawkeye and said "put the kid down Hawkeye." Hawkeye didn't move and the staring contest continued, "Tell me something kid, how come half your face is covered and your right eye is the only thing showing from your face" said Hawkeye all in a hostile voice. "Is there something else you're hiding from us?" he said.

Hawkeye reached out to grab the headband, but Kakashi kicked him in the gut, and landed in a crouch a few feet away. "That doesn't concern you" said Anko standing in front of Kakashi's crouching form; they were both almost drained from the battle and couldn't really stand another one.

Tony was about to question them further when Cap spoke up "Tony" he said. He turned to him "don't you think this could wait till the morning, look Kakashi didn't even get off the floor yet. When Tony looked back, he noticed the dark circles under both kids' eyes, they looked terrible.

Tony shook his head at his own stupidity, the two kids had just come out of a fight, and the first thing they do was interrogate them. He turned to Cap and said "sure thing Cap, go ahead and take them up to their room. I should have noticed this earlier" he said in a guilty voice.

"Alright you two, we won't question you anymore. Let's take your to your room it's getting late" he said.

"We're staying with Asuka-nii" they both said

"No you don't, you two are sleeping in your beds" said Cap in his mother-hen tone.

"But…." Both kids we're saying

"No buts, straight to your beds now" said Cap as he ushered them away.

* * *

Once Kakashi and Anko got into their room, Kakashi shut the door "this sucks" said Anko from the bed she was laying on currently staring at the ceiling. "I know" said Kakashi.

"We have to find a way to get to Asuka-nii" said Kakashi pacing the room back and forth.

At that Anko carefully pried open the vent and said, "Damn, after that little presentation we made at the Helicarier, they've had lasers all over our vents" she said staring on.

"Only, our vents" said Kakashi with a sly smile on his face, Anko looked confused so he quickly pointed to the window. At that a mischievous smile spread across Anko's face.

"Clever as always Kakashi" she said and she quickly pried open the window and hoped onto the tree branch extending towards it. Kakashi quickly followed suit, and closed the window behind them withought a noise.

They stealthily climbed up the tree branches; they opened a window to the second floor and hoped back inside the mansion. They were both running down the hall ways, "I know I saw a vent around here somewhere" said Kakashi.

"Well you better find that vent, cause I've got news for you boy genius" said Anko pointing to a bunch of cameras that had their blind spot to them at the moment. "Damn" he said.

They turned the corner and heard upcoming footsteps, it sounded like Hawkeye and Tony arguing. They found the vent; it was high up on the wall and the footsteps were getting closer. Anko and Kakashi both nodded to each other, since they didn't have that much chakra left they had to rely on each other.

Kakashi opened his palms and put his hands together, Anko ran at him and jumped Kakashi gave her a boost and she quickly got into the vent. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him in, they close the vent seconds before Tony and Hawkeye both rounded the corner.

"Well apparently you don't understand Stark, how dangerous this is" said Hawkeye

"Oh, or maybe it's just that your so paranoid after the two kids got you locked up in that cell" retorted Tony.

The argument continued on as they trail off in the hallway, Kakashi and Anko hadn't moved until they were sure they were gone. "That was too close ne Kakashi?" said Anko smiling beside him.

"Sure was, let's keep going though. I don't want to face off Cap after this stunt" he said and continued crawling through the vent.

'**eiyo, I'm sorry if most of these chapters are ending with an open ending…It's just that I don't like to keep you guys waiting for too long, and I feel like I'm lazing off a bit since I used to update it every day. Bear with me will ya, I'm in the last of the exam week after that I'll be all yours to make more FF chapters, and maybe finish this story before summer ends. PLZ REVIEW. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	11. Complications 2

**I don't own Naruto, that honor is not mine to take.**

Tony was pacing up and down the living room in front of the fire; Cap stared at the crackling fire in the living room as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't understand what is it that's so important that they can't tell us?" said Tony frustrated and still pacing.

"I mean we already established our trust, and they've been living with us in the mansion for about three weeks now," he continued talking.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried about this Cap" said Tony finally stopping in front of his friend. Cap looked up from the fire and told him, "I trust them Tony, the only thing I'm worried about is the way Hawkeye acted with them" said Cap standing up.

"Cap…." Tony was saying but he got cut off, "no Tony, I don't care what he thinks they are, and I don't even care if any of his suspicions are even true. They are kids, he shouldn't have been so harsh on them" said Cap starting to walk away.

"You know I already had a talk with him" said Tony

"And?" said Cap urging him on.

"And he still doesn't trust those two kids, but there is one thing that I'm sure of…" said Tony raising one finger to make a point.

"And that would be?" said Cap still urging him on.

"He doesn't hate them" said Tony simply

"How do you know if he does or doesn't hate them?"

"I saw it in his eyes, he doesn't hate them. Apparently after hearing their story, he just got frustrated that they were in such danger and they didn't speak up about it. My best guess is, he just wants to know what their hiding so he can protect them better."

Cap looked at him with surprise all over his face, "look Cap, I know he doesn't show it, but he really does care about these two. His ego just won't let him admit it" said Tony.

Cap smirked and turned his head to him still walking, "I guess the team was right" he said.

"About what?" said Tony clearly confused.

"About you being the leader of the Avengers" he said and his smirk turned into a full-fledged smile when he saw Tony's flabbergasted expression. Tony quickly recovered, and smiled back at him, "it's nice to hear that coming from you."

* * *

Anko and Kakashi were both currently sitting back to back in front of the cell's door. They couldn't access the door since it needed an Avengers card, but since they weren't a part of the Avengers they didn't have one. "Hey Kakashi" asked Anko finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, what is it Anko?" asked Kakashi

"Do you think they might check on us soon?" said Anko

"I don't know, but I'm almost out" he said eyes drooping with dark circles under his eyes. "We're both almost chakra deplete, and we still haven't slept or eaten anything to regain it" said Anko her voice showing how tired she was too.

"We can't fall asleep, we have to stay up until Asuka-nii wakes up" said Kakashi remembering all the times he woke up in the hospital to see her looking down on him.

"I'm trying to stay up you know" said Anko annoyed.

"Let's do something that should keep us busy, so we don't feel so sleepy" said Kakashi through a hand yawning.

"Well you're not encouraging me with that yawn" said Anko

"Alright, any suggestions?" asked Kakashi

"How about Jan-Ken-Pom" said Anko (A.N. for those of you who don't know, that's rock-paper-scissors).

They played on and on and on, but they slowly started getting sleepy again. "This isn't working, let's try something else" said Kakashi.

"Alright, how about charades?" said Anko

"I'm too tired to stand up, let alone act" he replied.

At that Anko pouted and folded her arms over her chest, "then why don't you give a suggestion" said Anko. Kakashi put a thoughtful hand to his chin and said "alright, how about spin the kunai" said Kakashi with a mischievous smile.

"Spin the kunai?" asked Anko.

"It's spin the bottle, only shinobi version" he said eye smiling, Anko put a thoughtful hand to her chin and then replied, "that won't really work since were only two people."

On and on and on this kept going, and before they realized it Kakashi and Anko had fallen in a deep sleep.

* * *

Cap and Tony we're both heading towards their bedrooms when they passed by the two kids bedroom. "Do you think we should check up on them" said Tony

Cap saw the rays of light peeking from under the door, suggesting that the light was still on. He moved to open the door and said "I think we should make sure they don't do anything stupid" said Cap

When they opened the room, they were greeted with the sight of two untouched beds with no kids to be seen. The light was on since the two kids were too busy escaping to remember to turn off the light.

Tony and Cap stared on for a moment, still trying to get the thought that the two kids got out through their heads. Tony face palmed and sighed exasperatedly "why is it that these two can never do as their told?" said Tony.

"Come on, we better find them before they get themselves in trouble" said Cap

"Again?" said Tony

"Again" said Cap

They sped through the mansion and searched it living room, lab, meeting room, even the kitchen was empty. Tony and Cap met with each other, "did you find them" asked Cap.

"No did you?" Tony asked

"No," at that they both slumped dejectedly, "alright, we just need to think. What would be the first place they would go?" asked Tony

They both turned to each other and said in unison "THE SOUTH WING!" They both rushed down the hallways with break neck speed. When they got to the south wing they skidded to a stop only to slam into the door, since they didn't stop fast enough. "Open the door Tony" said Cap rubbing his face where he slammed into the door.

They walked down the halls and cells in a more leisure pace since they had already reached their destination. They found them both as predicted, in front of Asuka's cell. They were both asleep in a weird position; Anko's head was on Kakashi's shoulder her back against the wall, while Kakashi had only the wall holding him up.

Cap and Tony's eyes softened at the scene in front of them, "these two are really stubborn, I'm guessing they'll be spending all their time down here unless we move her" said Cap looking at Tony.

"I guess we could move her to the medical wing, at least then they'd be falling asleep on chairs rather than on the floor" said Tony jokingly

Cap smiled at him and then moved towards them "come on let's get them back into their beds, they'll probably catch a cold sleeping here" said Cap starting to carry Kakashi.

Tony moved to carry Anko, and that's when he first noticed that both kids had dark circles under their eyes. Tony got worried and looked to his friend in panic, his friend saw his panic and said, "what's wrong is she alright?"

Tony avoided the question he moved towards Kakashi, he moved Anko so he was carrying her with one arm and brushed the boy's hair out of his eyes. He found that, he too had dark circles under his eyes, "Cap, they were okay when they were at the meeting. What happened to them?" said Tony looking to his friend for help.

"Maybe they're both just tired, you never know. If they stay that way, we'll let Jarvis check them alright?" said Cap calming his friend down.

"Yeah, let's get going already" said Tony moving down the hall.

Cap and Tony made it to the room in no time, on their way back out of the kids' room one question arose, "how do you think they got out?" asked Cap.

"With the things these two come up with, I have no clue" said Tony he sighed exasperatedly, _who knew these kids would be such a handful_ he thought to himself.

'**eiyo I'm almost done with my exams, and I am happy to tell you that I'm soon gonna be full time working again. I might be tempted to update everyday if you guys review. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


	12. Awakening

**I don't own Naruto, or else I wouldn't put so many fillers!**

"Beep…..Beep", sound was the first sense that came back to Asuka unfortunately for her it was the sound of the heart rate monitor. As she began regaining consciousness she felt a dull aching at her gut, but other than that she felt fine, albeit a bit chakra drained. She pried open her eyes, and quickly shut them again_, stupid hospital_ Asuka thought.

The ceilings of hospitals were always too white and bright, considering she had been in the darkness of unconsciousness for god knows how long, that bright light was not a good greeting. She then slowly opened her eyes again, and blinked the bright dots in her vision away. When she looked around, she found out it wasn't really a hospital more like a medical ward.

She looked to her left and found Anko splayed over two chairs fast asleep, and Kakashi who seemed to have been robbed of his chair was currently splayed on the floor also asleep.

A fond smile found its way to her face, and she slowly shifted into a sitting up position causing her to grunt in pain, as her gut's dull ache seared a bit. She looked down and found that Anko was still asleep_ no wonder there, the last time I had to wake her up I had to empty a whole bucket of water on top of her_ thought Asuka with a sweat drop.

She looked down to the floor, and found that Kakashi was actually awake and rubbing the last edges of sleep from his eyes; he yawned and then looked up as if to check up on Asuka when he met her face instead of her unconscious form.

His eyes widened as he saw her awake, and he seemed too shocked to move that he just sat there staring. She then awkwardly waved her hand with a sheepish smile as if to say sorry-I-woke-you-up. The movement seemed to break him out of his trance, and he quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards her with a shout of "Asuka-nii chan."

That shout had finally waked Anko up; she had been jolted out of her sleep that she fell out of her chair, and down onto the unforgiving cold floor.

"Hey what gives Kakashi?" Anko said while rubbing a sore bump on her head from the fall, and then she looked up and found Asuka awake. She quickly followed Kakashi's actions, and ended up on top of Asuka.

Anko and Kakashi were both now on Asuka's bed hugging onto her like a life line. Asuka found herself awkwardly patting and soothing both kids down, _guess I shouldn't have made us split up like that _she thought to herself.

* * *

Tony and Hank we're both in the lab watching the satellite footage of the fight with Asuka the other day. The things they saw to say surprising would've been an understatement.

The way the two fought, it didn't seem natural at all. Anko and Kakashi seemed to have some kind of power to control elements, but from what they we're seeing Kakashi seemed to be more inept at that than his partner.

They both looked to each other awe struck, and Tony said "that's what they've been hiding from us all this time."

"I guess I can understand why they wanted to keep that a secret, but why from us" said Hank.

"I'm not sure why they would keep it from us, don't they think they can trust us yet?" said Tony as he slumped into a chair.

"Whatever reason they had to keep it from us is there choice" said Hank comfortingly.

"I know Hank, but I think we should show this to the others" said Tony.

"Are you sure that's the wisest idea Tony, I mean if they want to keep it a secret then let's keep it a secret, for their sake" said Hank.

"I'm sorry Hank, but this is something we have to understand" said Tony.

He was starting to walk away when Hank said "wait." He turned around and looked into his friend's face, "if you're going to show the whole team, then at least let them see too" said Hank.

"Why?" said Tony

"Because then they might explain to us what they did, and maybe how they did it" said Hank _so that they don't freak out when the team starts interrogating them_ thought Hank.

Tony nodded at the answer and then said, "Have everybody meet me at the meeting room in five minutes."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get them, they're probably asleep in the medical wing again" he said with an exasperated sigh.

Hank smiled at that, "kids are always stubborn Tony, I think you know that best by now" said Hank.

"You don't say" said Tony; he then went out of the lab with a façade of a haggard tired old man.

* * *

"Why do you think he needs us all here" asked Cap.

"I bet it's another one of his great inventions reveal" said Hawkeye jokingly.

"Hulk not like waiting" said Hulk with his arms crossed over his chest, and his impatience showing on his face.

"Mah…..calm down big guy. We all know how he loves dramatic entries" said Hawkeye.

"Whatever Tony has to show us must be important, and you guys should at least have more faith in our leader" said Wasp.

"Hey you can't deny he loves to show off" said Hawkeye.

"Tony might have his moments, but I agree with Wasp. Whatever reason he has made us come here, it must be important" said Panther.

"We'll only know if it's important or not when he gets here" said Cap ending the conversation.

After that the whole room fell silent, each one of them immersed in their own thoughts of the meeting. Any on looker would have thought that they were actually dead as even their breaths were silent.

Asuka threw a disgusted look towards the plate that was placed in front of her, she then looked back at the two kids expectant face's and said "Alright, I'm throwing this into the trash now if you don't mind" she said as she turned her head searching for a trash bin.

"Mah….Asuka-nii chan ya know better than to do that" said Kakashi smiling.

"Yeah, plus you need to eat something sooner or later" said Anko

"I don't have to do anything, and in any case I'm not eating that lump. What is this dog food" said Asuka skeptically poking it with a fork.

"HEY I MADE THAT" shouted Anko indignantly.

"Hey don't insult dogs like that, no way any dog would be dumb enough to eat from her cooking" said Kakashi defensively. Anko's vein pulsed out of her forehead "WHAT WAS THAT" she said while raising her fist threateningly.

Kakashi turned to her with a sheepish smile and tried to diffuse the situation, "come on Anko, dogs might not like it, but I'm sure some rats would be more than happy to eat that" he said. That only caused Anko to get even angrier.

"So my meals aren't dog food, their rat food eh?" she said her low voice speaking volumes of her impatience, a menacing aura was also around her, "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT COME HERE" she shouted as she ran after him, plate in hand.

As the chase ensued, Asuka sat amusedly watching them while sipping on some tea that came along with the meal "at least she's not as bad at making tea" muttered Asuka to herself.

Kakashi who had a heightened sense of hearing heard her and shouted while running "IM ACTUALLY THE ONE WHO MADE THE TEA ASUKA-NII CHAN."

At that Asuka sweat dropped and slumped defeated, _and they are the future of Konoha, god help this generation_ she thought.

* * *

Tony was walking down the hall to the medical wing with one thought going through his head _what will they do when their secrets out._

He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, as he opened the door to the medical wing. Just as he passed through the door he had to duck from some sort of object that was thrown at him.

Just as he ducked he looked down at the floor and found the so called object was actually a spoon, he picked it up a confused look on his face.

"HAH… you missed" he heard Kakashi say, but not soon after he heard a grunt and a dull thud as something seemed to hit Kakashi. He looked back up and to his surprise found Anko had Kakashi in a head lock, with a plate in the other hand.

She placed the plate on a bed beside her and with the other hand reached over and pealed his mask down "OPEN WIDE PRETTY BOY" she said as she grabbed a handful of what seemed to be poorly cooked minced meat.

When Kakashi failed to comply with request she stomped on his foot really hard causing him to cry out in pain. At that moment she proceeded to shove the meat down the poor boy's throat, causing a bit of choked voices to come out of her companions throat.

Just as he was about to go to Kakashi's rescue he heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Kakashi, Anko behave yourselves there seems to be a visitor here."

At that Anko paused in her torturing session with her companion, and turned to look at the door. "Tony!" she said letting go of Kakashi causing him to fall flat out on the floor. She then sprinted towards him and said "great timing, Asuka-nii just woke up. You have to come meet her" she said tugging at his arm.

Tony looked back at where Kakashi was worriedly; the boy was gagging and throwing up in a trash bin at the moment, though he didn't have to worry for long as he was practically dragged to Asuka's hospital bed.

"Asuka-nii chan this is Tony, ya know the guy we were telling you about" Anko said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you, and Anko" Asuka said.

"Yes?" Anko said.

Asuka folded her hands in front of her chest and said "what's with the Tony, no honorific?" she said.

"Um sorry Asuka-nii chan, but they said not to be so formal with them"

"No buts Anko have more respect to your elders"

"Hai, Asuka-nii chan" said Anko dejectedly.

Asuka then turned to Tony and said "I'm sorry if they caused a lot of trouble to you lately."

"Um…it's alright, and it's nice to meet you too" said Tony uncertainly,_ is she really the same lady that was attacking us in the city square less than a week ago _thought Tony perplexed.

"Hey Kakashi, are you alright over there" asked Asuka.

"I'm fine" said Kakashi in a voice that indicated the exact opposite.

Kakashi walked over to them and turned to Anko saying "what were you trying to cook."

Anko pouted and turned her head crossing her arms over her chest and saying "I wasn't _trying_ to cook I was cooking, but if you must know I was cooking minced meat" she said in an annoyed voice.

Tony knew that if he didn't interrupt this now it would probably end up in another one of their fights, so he quickly said "I'm sure your cooking is great and all Anko, but I came here to talk to you guys about something else."

That seemed to get both kids' attention; they both turned to him and looked up expectantly. Seeing that he had their attention, Tony said "the team is about to have a meeting, and we need you guys to be present at it."

They looked at each other and then Kakashi said "can Asuka-nii chan come too?"

Tony looked at Asuka and said "Kakashi, Asuka just woke up. I'm not sure having her out of bed right now would be a great idea."

"She doesn't have to stand, we can just get her there in a wheel chair" said Anko.

"I'm not sure, do you think you're up for that Asuka" asked Tony turning to her with a questioning gaze.

Asuka looked up and said "I'm sure I'll be fine, besides other than a dull ache at my gut I feel perfectly fine."

"See?" said Kakashi.

"So…can she come" said Anko.

Tony looked at both kids and then said, "Sure, I guess there is no harm in that."

'**eiyo…I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but every time I try to write a chapter I get a writer's block. SO this chapter was rewritten about five times until I got it right. Also THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING Thyme, Assassin of Ith, Prescripto13, and Guest. Ya know yourself. Until then.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
